Of Hurt Bugs and Guilty Cats
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: Chat Noir is rejected for his alter ego, Adrien, although he doesn't know it. Ladybug feels a prick in her conscience but finally musters up the courage to confess to the love of her life because of him. However, she is left hurt after Adrien coldly rejects her. Can they ever make up again?
1. Already Broken

"Ladybug. I've...A-Always wanted to tell you something...Now that we have time..." Chat Noir said as they sat on the Eiffel Tower, overlooking the beautiful city of love. Chat wanted to see if Ladybug liked him back, if his crush wasn't just a one-sided infactuation. After all, he had been struggling between his feelings for Marinette and Ladybug. He really genuinely and truely liked Marinette the way he liked Ladybug, after hanging out with her as Chat so much, he got to know a different her. However, he had to see. After all, Ladybug was still the love of his life, over Marinette. No doubt.

If it really was one-sided. However, he knew that he'd get heartbroken, but he gave it a shot.

"Yeah, Kitty?" Ladybug asked, a warm infectious smile plastered on her face.

"Ladybug...I-I love you!" Chat said.

"I love you too," Ladybug replied, thinking that he meant it as a friend.

"No, Ladybug...I mean, I-I _love_ love you...N-Not just as a friend..." Chat said. Ladybug's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. What would she say? What could she say? She loved Adrien! But she also loved Chat! When she said that she loved him, she meant it. And she couldn't possibly make a decision! Adrien was still the love of her life, but Chat...

"Chat-" Ladybug said as her smile faded. Chat cut her off as he already knew what she was going to say.

"I-It's okay, My Lady, I'm happy I let you know," Chat said, forcing a smile as he was near tears. His eyes glistened in the moonlight. Ladybug knew. He was already hurt.

"U-Um...Bye, see ya tomorrow!" he said, before running away. Ladybug felt a prick in her conscience and a pang of guilt. But seeing him brave enough to confess, she decided to do the same.

* * *

"I'm gonna do it, Alya!" Mari said.

"Do what?" Alya asked.

"I'm gonna do it!" Mari said again, much to Alya's chagrin.

"I'm gonna confess my feelings to Adrien!" said Mari, determination written all over her face.

"Well, go! He's leaving soon, ya know!" Alya said, pushing Mari towards the blonde boy.

"H-Hey Adrien! I've...No you've...No! I've got something to tell you!" Mari stammered, mustering up her courage.

"Yeah?" Adrien tried forcing a smile. Bitterness was all over his heart and he didn't even know who he was talking to.

"I...Like you!" Mari stuttered, with a tinge of hope.

"Welp, bye," Adrien said coldly, back facing the girl.

"I have no intention of liking you, so you can just give up," Adrien said.

"Since it's so easy for you to confess, you must like me for my looks, my fame or my family's wealth. You are no different from those shallow girls who come up to me and flirt every other day," he added, before leaving in his father's limousine, leaving a broken hearted Marinette standing at the entrance of the school. Tears brimmed her bluebell eyes as her heart sank. Alya and Nino came up to her to console her, but she was just beyond comfort. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she took time to absorb those harsh words. Adrien had never spoken to anyone like that. Someone whom he'd speak to like that, must be someone he hated very much.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, he's been like that this whole afternoon," said Nino.

"Maybe it's just his true colours showing, you don't need him, Mari!" Alya was fuming mad. No one was allowed to talk to her best friend like that. More importantly, the boy" her best friend liked.

* * *

-That Night-

"Marinette! It's not your fault!" Tikki said.

"I-I know, Tikki..But I'm...T-The only one he's ever rejected like that!" said Marinette.

"C'mon, it's time for patrol," said Tikki.

"I-I can't face Chat either!" Mari screamed.

"You still have to...Mari...You are the bravest Ladybug I've ever known as my chosen. I know you can do this. Believe in yourself. Whoever rejects you, it's because you're too good for them, okay?" Tikki encouraged.

"Thanks, Tikki, spots on," Mari said, smiling as she wiped her tears away. Tikki zipped into the earrings as the transformation started. Marinette still couldn't get rid of the feeling that both the important boys in her life probably hated her to the gut.

-Patrol-

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Ladybug. The girl who ruined my life with the boy who was destined to be with me. I'm back!" a familiar voice said.

"V-Volpina? But-"

"You defeated me long ago? No no no, you got it wrong! I defeated you, by making you think that you defeated me!" Volpina said.

"Dream on, that's not true," Ladybug rebutted.

"You're a fake. A lie. No one is going to believe you!" Ladybug said.

"You don't have your little cat boyfriend to help you this time, where is he, huh?" said Volpina.

"H-He's not my boyfriend," Ladybug said, near tears as she clenched her fists.

 _Is he coming?_

"I'm sorry fox girl, but I'm not her boyfriend," said a very familiar voice which made Mari's eyes widen.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Volpina smirked.

"C-Chat..." Ladybug said.

"Not now, please, don't distract me," Chat begged, saying it a little coldly as Ladybug looked down.

* * *

"We lost her! See? I said not to distract me!" Chat shouted, gritting his teeth. Ladybug knew very well that he was still mad from the previous night. Ladybug just stood there, staring at the floor as tears dripped down.

"What are you doing! Help me defeat her!" Chat snapped.

Ladybug was still in her dazed state as so many things was on her mind. The boy she liked hated her. Her best friend for the past two years hated her. How could she even focus when two important people in her life hated her?

"Cataclysm!"

"I've always wondered, what if i use my cataclysm... _On a person_ ," Chat smirked as he said to Volpina. His mind was filled with thoughts. Evil. Angry. Sad. Depressing. Thoughts of _all_ kinds. He couldn't focus one bit either. But instead of touching Volpina's hand, the hand he saw was someone else's hand. Ladybug. The girl he loved. he couldn't believe it as his heart nearly stopped. His hair stood on end as he looked up to a Ladybug looking down at the black mist on her hand. Ladybug ran away the moment she saw Chat Noir's eyes. Those emerald green eyes. Once filled with happiness. Were filled with anger. Brokenness. Despair...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Kitty?"_

 _"Yes, My Lady?" Chat Noir replied._

 _"You'll never leave, right?" Ladybug asked, a warm, innocent smile plastered on her face._

 _"Never, a cat's promise, Bugaboo,"_

* * *

 _Was That...All a lie?_

* * *

 **A/N: Helloo! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it! Have a lovely day and thank you for reading!**


	2. Spell

_"My Lady?"_

 _"Yeah?" Ladybug asked._

 _"Why do you trust me so much, you don't even know who I am," Chat asked._

 _"Well..." Ladybug said._

 _"Kitty?"_

"Yeah, _Bugaboo?" Chat replied._

 _"You'd never hurt me, right?" Ladybug asked._

 _"Of course not," Chat replied._

 _"You'll never betray me, right?"_

 _"Never in my life," replied Chat again._

 _"You'll always be here, right?" Ladybug asked._

 _"Absolutely," Chat said._

 _"That's why I trust you with my life." replied Ladybug._

* * *

"Mari! Mari! Mari!" Tikki shouted, frantic with worry.

"T-Tikki..." Mari's eyes lifted open bit by bit..

"Mari! You're awake! We need to go to Master Fu!" Tikki said.

"Why?" asked Mari as she got up.

"Look!" Tikki said, pointing to the black paw print mark on Marinette's hand. Mari's eyes widened and jaw dropped as she saw it.

"What is this?" Marinette asked, engulfed in panic.

"What the heck is this?!" Mari asked.

"I-It's something that appears...When a Cat Noir uses his cataclysm on another miraculous holder. I-If you don't get it treated...T-The spell will be permanent..." Tikki said as she was like a cat on hot bricks.

"What spell?"

"This spell...No human can touch your skin...Other than other miraculous holders, whether or not in civilian form or superhero...They can touch you. But for normal humans...They'll disappear...A-And the spell gets worse..." said Tikki.

"Worse?" Marinette asked.

"If it gets worse, you'll disappear too, if you touch a human..."

"B-But...I-It's already 7.40, Tikki, I gotta get to school!" Marinette protested.

"You can go...On one condition..."

* * *

"W-What?" Marinette said, staring at the dark blue hoodie she wore. The hoodie covered her arms all the way to the palms and fingers, hiding her hands from everyone.

 _That's right, I...I haven't been thinking about Chat...Maybe it'd be better if I don't..._

Mari looked down onto the floor as she walked into the classroom. Her classmates stared at her, mouth agape, as she usually wore her creative designs. Now clad in a plain hood and her usual jeans, of course something was not right

"H-Hey Mari..." Alya asked, trying to tap on her shoulder before she dodged.

"W-What's wrong?" Alya asked again.

"O-Oh...It's nothing...Just...Cold! Yeah! I'm having a cold!" Mari forced a smile, but deep inside she was broken. She could already feel the dark energy from the cataclysm taking effect.

"I don't want to pass it to you, so it'd be better if you don't touch me...Sorry Alya...But it's only for today..."

"It's okay, girl, take care of yourself, okay?" Alya said.

"I will, thanks," Mari said, finally having 'smile' plastered on her face.

"What happened yesterday, man?" Mari and Alya overheard. It was Nino talking to Adrien. However, something was different. Adrien was different. Instead of his usual bright, warm smile, a forced, bitter smile was plastered on his face.

Adrien couldn't sleep a bit the previous night. All he could think of was Ladybug. How he probably broke her heart. How he probably killed her by then.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked in a hoarse and cold voice. He did not even know that he had coldly rejected on of his best friends the previous day.

"Marinette," Nino replied.

"Marinette? What about her?" Adrien asked.

"Dude, you harshly brushed her off when she confessed to you yesterday, man!" Nino exclaimed. Adrien's eyes widened in shock as he realised...

 _That...Was Marinette...?_

 _"A-Adrien! I-I like you!"_

 _"Welp, bye,"_

 _"I have no intention to like you, so you can just give up,"_

The memory flashed through his mind. Adrien turned around his seat to see a girl clad in a hood, hair out of her pigtails and her messy locks of hair covered her face. He could see one thing. The brokenness in her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt. However, there was no going back either...

* * *

"Marinette!"

"Marinette!" Adrien called out. Marinette ignored him and continued walking towards her house.

"Look...About yesterday..." he said.

"Nothing happened," Marinette's cold voice astonished him.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't know it was you," Adrien apologised profusely as he contined chasing her. Tears brimmed Mari's eyes as she turned around.

"It wouldn't even be a difference if it were me!" Marinette shouted, clenching her fists as she hastened her paste.

"Wait," Adrien said, grabbing her hand from the back. Marinette's heart nearly stopped as her eyes widened.

 _No_

"No, no no no! H-Human's can't touch me! Y-You'll disappear!" Marinette cried as her legs trembled.

"What?"

"N-No! You wouldn't know! I'm a monster now, you got me?! I can't touch humans! A-And now you're gonna disappear!" Mari screamed hysterically as Adrien stared mouth agape.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Adrien asked.

"I-It's a spell!" Marinette screamed, running into her house as she slammed the door in his face.

 _A spell..._

Adrien was lost in his thoughts as he walked home.

"P-Plagg...Do you know anything about this?"

"The spell?" Plagg asked as he zipped out of Adrien's jacket.

"Yeah, I know, cause it's usually caused by Cat Noir," Plagg said.

"C-Cat Noir?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah, a spell where no one can touch your skin? That's obviously the Cataclysm Spell," Plagg explained.

"E-Explain."

"Well...It happens when a chosen of the cat miraculous uses his cataclysm on a person...It happens...When he touches a...A-Another miraculous holder..." Plagg explained.

"B-But...The only one I touched was-"

"Ladybug," Plagg continued.

"S-So if that's true," Adrien said.

"It is," Plagg answered.

"Marinette...Is Ladybug?!"

* * *

 _What is it like...To have your heart broken into more than a million pieces? Whatever he said...Whatever they said...Was all a lie..._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for the super short chapter...I'll try to lenghthen it for the next one. This 'spell' is actually loosely based off from this anime movie, Into The Forest Of Fireflies' Light, it's reslly nice, by the way...Anywho...I hope you enjoyed it, though. Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!**


	3. I Can't Face You

" _Kitty..." Ladybug said, staring into his emerald green eyes, flashing a bright infectious grin._

 _"You know you're my best friend, right?"_

 _"If it's not me, then who would it be?" Cat Noir grinned_.

* * *

"Marinette, where were you last night? We were worried sick!" said Sabine.

"O-Oh...I-I was at Alya's house, we needed to complete a school project," Mari lied.

"At least give us a call next time, okay sweetie?" Tom said.

"Yeah," Marinette said, hugging her parents before heading up to her room.

"Marinette..." Tikki said, rubbing Marinette's cheek.

"Tikki! I-I...I-I!" Marinette trailed off as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I-It's not your fault, Mari!" Tikki said.

Anyone could tell that the girl was broken. Hurt. She fell deeper into her abyss of despair. More tears brimmed her eyes as she screamed, trying not to catch her parents' attention, at least.

"T-Tikki?"

 _"Y_ _es,_ Marinette?" Tikki replied.

"W-Wait, no-"

"Spots on," the girl said as Tikki zipped into her earrings.

"Ah!" _Marinette's_ voice echoed throughout Paris as she screamed from the Eiffel Tower.

"It's my fault...I-I..Caused all of this, i-it's all my fault!" she screamed, hoping to let all her worries go away.

* * *

"Plagg..." Adrien said, sitting on the couch in his room.

"Kid...I know-"

"Marinette is Ladybug," Adrien cut his kwami off.

"How stupid have I been!" He shouted.

"Those bluebell eyes. That love letter..Ladybug wouldn't write a Valentines Day card to Chat Noir!"

"Kid..." Plagg said.

"I brushed her off...I said those stupid mean things!" Adrien contined screaming.

"Kid," Plagg tried saying again.

"I-I rejected the love of my life...A-And I-I caused her to be put under a spell!" Adrien cried.

"Kid!" Plagg shouted, getting silence from the teenage boy.

"I-It's not your fault! You didn't know, Marinette didn't know either, don't blame yourself!" Plagg replied.

"I know that, Plagg!" Adrien snapped.

"A-And...I know that...Ladybug doesn't like the real me! T-The Chat Noir me, you get it?!"

"Even so...Marinette doesn't just love you because of your looks," Plagg said.

"Then what would it be? That I have this _amazing_ dad who is so full of himself and is this amazing designer?!" Adrien shouted, fuming mad.

"She loves you for you!"

Adrien's eyes widened.

"I'm sure your mom would kill you if she saw you beating yourself up!" Plagg added.

"Plagg, please, d-don't pull my mom into this!" Adrien begged upon hearing about his mother.

"I just want to let you know, that everything isn't your fault," Plagg said.

 _"I hate myself!"_

Adrien and Plagg could hear faint echoes from the outside. It was a girl's voice. A familar voice...

"Did you hear that?" Plagg said.

"No, don't-" Plagg said as he saw Adrien getting ready to transform.

"Claws out!"

* * *

Cat Noir's jaw dropped as he saw Ladybug. Something was very different. Her eyes were watery. Her hair was down. She was broken. Anyone could tell. She stood on the edge of the Eiffel Tower. He knew something was wrong.

"L-Ladybug..."

Ladybug's heart nearly stopped.

All she wanted was to apologise to him. And that was what she did, indeed.

"I'm sorry," she said, before jumping off the Eiffel Tower. Cat Noir's eyes widened as panic engulfed him.

"Ladybug!"

Marinette could easily hear him say as she sat under the Eiffel Tower. What a beautiful city it had once been to her. Now, it was a city of sin. A city of despair. A city of hurt and angst. To her.

* * *

"Ladybug? I need to talk to you!" Chat Noir shouted, but to no avail. Apparently, Marinette had left the Eiffel Tower and headed home.

 _-the next day_ -

"Does anyone know where Marinette is?" asked Ms Bustier.

"She caught a high fever yesterday and can't be in school for a week, Mdm." Alya shot up her hand as she said.

"Will you be taking her homework to her, Alya?"

"Yup," Alya said, smile fading as she was worried sick for her best friend.

Mari had texted Alya the previous night, telling her that she had a high fever of up to 40 degrees Celsius, and had to stay home for the whole day. Marinette locked her door, in order to avoid being caught not at home by her parents. The truth was...

She wasn't sick. She just needed very badly to see Master Fu. She needed to be cured from the spell.

Mari and Tikki hurried their way to the Master Fu's shop. However, to Marinette's sheer terror. A sign was hung on the door which was locked.

 **'Off on a short trip to get more herbs. Will be back on Monday."** the sign read. Marinette stared at the sign mouth agape, not knowing what to do.

"3 more days? I-I can't keep that up, Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed.

"There's no other choice, Mari, Master Fu is the only one who can uncast the spell!" Tikki protested.

"I can't keep up being a Cat Noir, detroying everything I touch!"

"Just think of it as...No...Just don't touch people, and it'll be okay," Tikki consoled.

"How?"

"I don't get life. W-Why does it hate me so much?" Marinette whispered as she buried her head into her knees. She sat at a quiet, yet dark alley near her house.

"Oh my, why aren't you in school, dear?"

Marinette heard a woman's voice say. She looked up to see a woman with emerald green eyes. Which reminded her of... _Her Kitty..._ And long blonde hair...She looked a lot like Adrien. As the woman tried to put a hand on Mari's wound from falling a while ago, which was bare and had no protection, Marinette immediately stopped her.

"P-Please don't touch my skin...Y-You'll disappear..." Marinette said.

"Disappear? C-Could it possibly be...The Cataclysm Spell?" the woman said as Marinette's eyes widened.

"U-Um...N-No! I-It's just a little injury and you'll disappear, I mean you'll run away because the injury..Is just to disgusting..?" Marinette stuttered, not wanting her identity to be exposed.

"You're a miraculous holder..." said the woman as she stared at Mari.

"H-How d-do you know that?" Mari asked.

"Master Fu taught me everything. But I think you'll need him to get it treated too, you see...I can't treat your spell, but I can treat your wound." the woman explained as she bandaged Mari's wound. Mari flinched as she touched her wound.

"It's okay, I can touch your skin."

"You were a miraculous holder?"

"Yes. Of the peacock miraculous." the woman replied.

"How come I've never seen you before?" asked Mari.

"I-I've just returned to Paris. I-I'm here to see my son..."

"Oh...I see...What's your son's name, I'm sure it's a beautiful name," Mari beamed.

"Adrien. Adrien Agreste," the woman said. Marinette's jaw dropped as she dwelled on those words. She couldn't believe it. This person was the mother of one of the two boys, Chat and Adrien, who broke her heart.

* * *

 _This person...Is Adrien's mother?_

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter as promised. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! I have a question...Would you prefer Adrinette or MariChat? Let me know in the reviews! Thank you for reading. Have a lovely day!**


	4. After All This Time

"Y-You're...A-Adrien's mother?"

"Oh, you know him?" asked the woman.

"Might you have his address?" she asked again as Mari just continued to stare at her mouth agape.

"I-I do. I can take you there..." said Marinette, getting up and dusting the dirt off her hoodie.

* * *

"Thank you, u-um?"

"Marinette," Mari replied.

"Thank you, Marinette," the woman thanked her gratefully.

"This is my number. You can text or call me if you're in distress, and I'll try to get Mater Fu before the spell becomes permanent."

"T-Thank you!" Marinette stuttered.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be in school?" Mrs Agreste turned around asking.

"O-Oh...S-School's just ended. So...I can't really go back now-"

"Mari?" a familiar voice said from behind. This voice had always been music to her ears. She loved it. Until hate took over her. She turned around to see, not Adrien. But Chat Noir instead.

"C-Chat..." She said.

"I'm sorry," she said again, this time turning the other way to run, before he grabbed her hands. Those claws. She had always stared at them in awe. Now they were enemies to her. Evil. Bad.

"I know," Chat said.

And they didn't even know that Mrs Agreste was watching all along.

"I know you're Ladybug, Mari."

"I-I'm not Ladybug," Marinette stuttered, clenching her fists as Tikki peeked out of her hoodie.

"I-I'm the one who should be sorry," the leather clad boy said.

"I-It's not your fault! I...I-I broke your heart! A-And...I-I caused all of this!"

"It's not your fault! I shouted at you! I snapped st you just because I was to weak to accept the fact that Ladybug didn't like me! I-It's not your fault!" Chat added.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I just..."

Marinette ran away.

She ran. And ran. To let go of everything. Why had she been so stupid? Why? Was the only thing she could think of.

 _I've only been running away from everything!_

"Mari.." Tikki said.

"I ran away, Tikki!"

"It's not your fault, Marinette! Don't beat yourself up!"

"I know that! I-I broke someone's heart. That's how it all started!" Marinette said.

"Mari..."

"A-And I just ran away from all my problems! M-My best friend is gone!" Mari cried as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Mari," Tikki said again.

"A-And now, Chat hates me! Adrien hates me! Those two boys are important to me, and yet I just let them go like that! I'm so stupid!" Marinette cried again as her eyes welled up.

"Marinette!"

Tikki had finally silenced the blue-eyed girl.

"Marinette! You are beautiful. Inside and out. You're strong. Inside and out. You're you, inside, and out! You don't have to blame yourself! That's your flaw! You take the blame for everything! It's no one fault! Adrien didn't know. Chat didn't know, you didn't know! Don't...D-Don't beat yourself up!" Tikki cried as Marinette saw tears rolling down Tikki's cheeks for the first time.

"T-Tikki!" Marinette cried as Tikki hugged her tear stained cheek tightly.

* * *

"Kid! Why'd you let her go?!" Plagg asked as Adrien transformation wore out. However, they were oblivious to something. Someone.

"I told you, she wouldn't forgive me!"

"I-I hurt her. I-I put her under a spell, Plagg!" Adrien screamed.

"A-Adrien...?" a familar voice said. One which was once the voice he yearned to hear every night. To put him to bed.

"Adrien," the person said. Adrien turned around to see a blonde haired and green eyed woman. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"M-Mama..."

"I-I'm so sorry!" she said as she pulled him into a hug. Tears brimmed his emerald green eyes. He was still in distress. Even seeing his long lost mother couldn't salvage his feelings.

* * *

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Yes, my little kitten?" Emma cooed._

"Why _aren't you singing to me tonight?" Adrien asked._

 _"I'll tell you a story, if that's okay?" Emma said as Adrien's eyes lit up, he immediately shot up._

 _"There was once this little black cat. He had everything he wanted, but he didn't want that at all. He just wanted to live a normal life."_

 _"Tell me more, mama!"_

 _"He was raised by a moth, and a peacock. **(Don't misunderstand me, Adrien is not adopted, hehe)** "_

 _"B-But one day, the peacock ran away," Emma continued._

"Why?"

 _"Because the peacock was just like the little black cat. She wanted to explore the outside world. So she ran away to a far away land," Emma explained._

 _"To where?" the curious boy asked._

 _"To a beautiful place called Tibet," Emma replied._

 _"So what happened to the black cat?"_

 _"Years later, the black cat grew to become a very handsome cat. Everyone liked him. But he missed the peacock," Emma added._

 _"Is the peacock his mama?"_

 _"Yes, that's it. And so, fate decided to pet him meet a ladybug."_

 _"A ladybug? I read about them in my book, mama! They're very lucky!" Adrien exclaimed._

 _"Exactly. And years later, the peacock returned."_

 _"S-She'll returned for sure." Adrien said._

 _"And what happened, mama?"_

 _"That's it, the peacock and her son were back together," Emma chirped._

 _"How about the moth?" asked Adrien._

 _"The moth...H-He was actually the reason the peacock left."_

 _"Why, mama?"_

 _"He was selfish. He wanted to be evil for his own being. So the peacock wanted to leave, but she had to leave the kitten behind."_

 _"That's so sad, mama," Adrien said as tears rolled down his cheek. The story had moved him. A lot._

 _"Go to sleep, Adri, we can continue the story tomorrow."_

 _"Goodnight, Mama!"_

 _As Adrien fell into deep slumber, Emma looked at her son, wondering how he would be like when they saw each other again. She looked into the room from the outside._

 _"I'm sorry, Adri. But I know, we'll meet again, my little kitten," she whispered. Who know, Adrien wasn't asleep. Tears brimmed his eyes as he tried to keep quiet. Even a little 8-year old could understand._

 _"W-We'll meet again, mama," he whispered after she left._

* * *

"Mama..." Adrien said as he cried. However, even the warm embrace of his mother wasn't enough to consolde him. How broken had he been.

"We didn't get to finish the story," Emma said.

"You'll tell me the story," she added.

"I-I have to go...I-I'll talk to you later..."

* * *

Chat Noir jumped across the roofs of the beautiful city of love. Only looking for one destination. The Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

"W-Why did I even make this?" Mari said as she got ready to tear the green scarf with a cat paw sewn on it. It was made for Chat Noir, however, she couldn't even give it to him after the fight.

"I-I can't keep this...It'll just haunt me..."

"Marinette, no!" Tikki said as she tried to stop the girl from tearing the scarf.

Out of the blue, a hand grabbed Mari's hand before she could tear the scarf.

"What's this, princess?" asked Chat Noir as he pointed to the scarf. Marinette's eyes widened as she slowly started to tear up. Hot tears rolled down her tear-stained cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said as she ran towards Chat for a hug. The warm embrace of his arms. How she wished she had gotten it before. How she missed it so. Who knew, his transformation wore out faster than he could imagine.

"L-Look up..." Chat said.

"N-No...I can't face you!" she cried.

Chat put his hand on her cheek as he cupped her chin. He slowly tilted it up as he saw her eyes widen in astonishment.

"Y-You're..."

* * *

 **A/N: So here is here last chapter for this week! This chapter has the featured ship, MariChat, but don't worry, Adrinette will come soon! But for now, it'll be more of MariChat. See you next Thursday!** **(Posted on 7 October 2017, updated on 10 October 2017)**


	5. AN: Not A Chapter

**Not A Chapter: Next Chapter: Next Thurday**

 **Hi! I've got a question for the next chapter...The question is...**

 _ **Do you:**_

 _ **•Want Adrien and Marinette to reconcile and forgive in the next chapter and end it**_

 _ **•Want the angst and drama to continue**_

 _ **•Want Adrien and Marinette to reconcile and forgive but continue with them becoming a couple or something?**_

 **Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! This Author's Note will be removed when the new chapter comes next week. Thank you and have a lovely day! See you on Thursday! ^ω^**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE: Chaptee 4 has been updated with changes to the storyline! :)**_


	6. Class

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay in chapters, I got a writer's block last week and couldn't decide on what to write. I have also a few announcements:**

 **1: My fanfiction, Why? will be on hiatus.**

 **2: I have just posted my third fanfiction, Who I Am, last week, so please check it out!**

 **I hope you like this chapter and please leave your reviews!**

* * *

 _"A choo!"_

 _"Kitty, are_

 _you alright?" Ladybug asked._

 _"U-Um...Y-Yeah-choo!"_

 _"You're not..." said Ladybug._

 _"Hold on...How long do you have_ left?" _she asked again._

 _"3 minutes..." Chat Noir replied._

 _"If you detransform before I come back, transform again, okay?"_

 _"O-Okay."_

 _Chat flashed a weak smile as he sat there. In the nick of time, Ladybug came running with a metal bottle and bowl in her hands._

 _"I'm back, with chicken soup!" Ladybug said as she poured the soup into the bowl and passed it to Chat._

 _"T-Thanks, Bugaboo," Chat said with a weak grin._

 _"You're welcome, Kitty!"_

* * *

"Y-You're..."

"You're-"

Marinette was cut off as Chat Noir leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. The warm embrace of his lips. Marinete had always wondered how it felt like. However, the embrace was short lived as Chat Noir ran straight out the window.

"I'm...Sorry.." Chat whisperef in her ear before leaving. Tears rolled down her tear-stained cheeks as she stared at the window. Her face flushed in red as she realised what had just happened.

"D-Did...I just...Did he just?" Marinette stuttered.

"He kissed you!" Tikki beamed as Marinette flopped onto her bed as she lay flat.

"Tikki? What just happened?" her voice muffled.

"What happened, young lady, is that you got your first kiss!" Tikki chirped, not yet realising the dark and dull atmosphere.

"T-Tikki...A-Adrien is...Chat Noir..." Marinette said, getting up. Tikki's smile faded as she saw the girl's tear stained face.

"So...H-He's been playing with my feelings all along?!"

"H-He said that I was shallow. He told me to give up, and...H-He even cast a spell on me!" Marinette clenched her fists as she fell deeper into her abyss of despair.

"H-He lied to me, Tikki!" awkward silence was all Tikli could give.

"A-And the spell...I don't even know how many days I have!"

"Mari..."

"I don't even know what to do anymore!" said Marinette.

"Marinette."

"Tikki...W-What should I do?" Marinette's eyes welled up.

"Go to school tomorrow. Without me. I'll get help, okay?" Tikki asked as she kissed Marinette's cheek.

"H-Hm mh..."

"I'll go now, to save time. You get a good rest, okay?" Tikki said as she put the girl to sleep.

"O-Okay..."

* * *

"Hey girl- wow...Mari? What happened to your face? Your eyes are all red and swollen!" Alya said as Marinette entered the classroom.

"I...Fell down?"

"That's the stupidest thing anyone could say!" Alya exclaimed.

"Deets."

"It's nothing-" Marinette's voice trailed off as she saw a familar blonde enter the classroom. Marinette's eyes widened and face reddened. Adrien stared at Marinette as she stared back into those emerald green orbs. Although she felt the uneasiness of an incomimg fever, she still continued staring. Mari knew she'd get a fever as she did not even get any sleep the previous night.

"It's Adrien, isn't it?" asked Alya as she saw Marinette stare at the green eyed boy. Marinette immediately snapped back to her senses as Adrien stopped staring and headed for his seat.

"Hello? Hello! Earth to Marinette? What's wrong with you today? L-Look...I know Adrien...That day...But...I'm sure there are better boys out there, okay? Cheer up, Mari!" Alya encouraged as Mari's frown formed into a small smile.

"A-A choo!"

"What's wrong, Mari?" asked Alya as she noticed Marinette sweating profusely in the middle of class. All Alya could see was the sweat and Marinette's head buried in her arms on the table.

"Mari?" Alya asked. Adrien had noticed it from the corner of his eye. The moment Alya's hand stretched out to shake Mari, he grabbed her hand to prevent contact with Marinette.

"N-No! Don't touch her!"

"Mr Agreste, is there anything you would like to say?" Ms Bustier said as she stopped the lesson.

"N-No...I'm sorry, Ms Bustier."

"Marinette?" the moment Alya pushed Marinette a little, Marinette fell to ground, cold as she lay unconsious. Alya could touch Marinette's blazer as it was not direct contact with her skin. Had she touched her head instead, the problem would have been way worse. Everyone's eyes widened as their jaws dropped.

"Marinette!" Ms Bustier cried as she stepped forward to help. Adrien immediately stopped her from touching Marinette as he picked her up.

"I'll take her to the nurse's office, y-you can continue with the lesson."

"Thank you, Adrien, that is very kind of you," praised Ms Busier as Adrien left the classroom with the bluenette in his hands.

"Kid, what happened to her?" Plagg asked.

"I-I don't know...W-What's wrong with her, Plagg?"

"It must be due to stress or pressure...Where's Tikki?" replied the Kwami.

Adrien looked at Marinette and around the place. There was no sight of a Ladybug Kwami. Adrien's heart nearly stopped as he saw Mari's finger twitch. He immediately hid Plagg in his pocket as he ran to the nurse's office.

However, much to his displeasure, the nurse wasn't there.

 **The nurse is on leave, please treat your wounds and take care.** The sign read.

Adrien heaved a sigh of relief as he put Mari down on the bed in the sickbay. It would have been bad if the nuse was there, she would have had to check Mari's temperature and etc.

Adrien then took out a towel from the drawer and rinsed it, before putting it on Marinette's forehead. Seeing the girl lie on the bed, face all red and temperature even up to 39 degrees celcius, he felt a prick in his conscience.

Still, there were more things to worry about other than hurting and causing a spell to be put on the girl he loved. His mother was back. Ther mother who left his father and him years ago. The mother who couldn't see him grow up. So many things were in his mind.

Marinette's eyes slowly lifted open as her vision was blur. She stared at the green eyed boy eight in front of her. Noticing the towel on her forehead, she knew what had happened. As she tried to get up, she stumbled as her feet were weak and her head was heavy. Adrien held her hands, but she pushed them off instead. As Marinette tried to stagger out of the room, Adrien pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." he said.

And those words were enough to make her eyes watery.


	7. Of Confessions and Reconciliations

"We need to talk about this."

"I-I can't face you, Adrien. I can't face you without feeling this prick in my conscience!" Marinette exclaimed as hot tears brimmed her eyes. Marinette's eyes widened as Adrien lay his head on her shoulder as they stood.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising! I-It's my fault!" Marinette cried.

"I-If I didn't watch out...I-If I didn't see the real you!"

"No. I used my cataclysm on you!" exclaimed Adrien as Mari finally silenced.

"Look...J-Just...Let's just end this fight. There's no end to this apologising," Adrien said.

"T-That's what I want too! But-"

"Then why are you still shouting?" asked Adrien.

"Y-You! Y-You played with my feelings! A-Adrien, you said that I was shallow, that I was just like other girls who came up to you and confessed. A-And as Chat...Y-You said you'd never leave me...And only when you found out...O-Only when Ladybug was Marinette, you came!" Marinette said, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hit his chest at each pause.

"Marinette..I-"

"You only came...After you knew that I was Ladybug! A-And...I-I rejected you, Adrien! I-I rejected you!" Mari said as she clenched her fists. Her heart sank to the very bottom.

"Mari-" he tried to say again.

"And the spell...I-I know you didn't mean it...B-But...I-I just..."

"Marinette!" Adrien had finally silenced her.

"I-I didn't know that the person I was rejecting...Was you! I-I thought that it was just some other girl, and...I-I was in a bad mood that day, just...Please believe me..." Marinette stared into his tear filled emerald orbs as he lifted his head from her shoulder.

"Y-You didn't mean it?"

"Of course I didn't..." Adrien replied.

"I'm sorry..."

"I loved both my lady, and my princess, and nothing can change that now, either."

"I-I love you, Marinette, with, or without the mask," he confessed as Marinette's eyes went wide. She finally stopped sobbing as tears came down once again. Tears of joy, instead. A weak smile was plastered on her face as hugged him tightly.

"I-I love you too, with...Or without the mask..." she said.

"The thing is...I-I always liked Chat too...Ever since that time you started coming by to visit when I got sick and couldn't go to school for a whole week."

"I-I was just too surprised...Flustered...Shocked because it came so suddenly..." she added.

"I-I'm sorry too...I'm sorry for breaking your heart...I-I'm sorry for creating this mess in the first place," Mari cried.

"Okay, the apologies are done...D-Do you forgive me?" asked Adrien as he stuck out his pinky finger, waiting for a pinky promise.

"O-Only if you forgive me..." Mari said, lookig down at the finger. She gladly stuck out her pinky finger and promised as well.

"So all are forgiven."

"But...How did you even know about the spell?" asked Marinette.

"Plagg explained it to me..." replied Adrien.

"Plagg?"

"My Kwami," Adrien shrugged as he smiled cheekily.

"There's one more thing..." said Adrien.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng...W-Will you...Go out with me?"

"I-It would be my pleasure," Marinette said as smile was finally plastered on her tear-stained face. The misunderstanding was finally cleared. Marinette tip-toed as she pressed a warm kiss on Adrien's lips. However, the kiss, once again, was short lived.

"Okay, you two love birds, kiss time is over. We need to find Tikki," said Plagg. Adrien and Marinette's faces reddened as they stared at the Kwami mouth agape.

"T-Tikki? She went to look for Master Fu. She told me to take care of myself."

"Wait. I can sense her...Follow me," Plagg said as ge went out the door.

"How about the classes?" Mari asked.

"Just skip them, or do you wanna stay destructive?" asked Plagg sarcastically as Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Tikki!"

"Mari! I'm glad you're fine...Master Fu's back! Someone managed to get through his phone and call him back to Paris!" exclaimed Tikki, eyes filled with hope.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!"

* * *

"Master Fu, I-I think I know why Hawkmoth wants their miraculouses..." Emma said as the door opened and two teenagers emerged.

"Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Shouldn't you be in school?" greeted Master Fu. Adrien stared at Emma as his jaw dropped. He hadn't talked to his mother since they parted the previous day.

"W-We heard that you were back, a-and we rushed back here..." Mari explained.

"You are under the cataclysm spell, I suppose?"

"How did you know that?" Adrien asked Master Fu.

"A little bird told me. Your mother called me and told me that a miraculous holder was under the cataclysm spell."

"I-Is there really a cure, Master Fu?" asked Marinette.

"Of course there is! I have all the cures here. The cataclysm spell is just magic, just another spell will do," Master Fu said as Emma sat at the other end in awkward silence.

"Luckily, the spell book didn't fall into the wrong hands when you gave it to me after the Volpina incident."

"Now, please hold out your hand with the mark, Marinette," Master Fu added.

"As destructive as it may be, please lift the spell, so the wielder may be free," he chanted.

After a few spells and trials to make sure the spell was gone, the mark on Marinette's hand slowly faded.

"Thank you, Master Fu!" the two teens tanked Maser Fu gratefully as they left the building.

"Your son has really grown up, Emma," Master Fu whispered as they giggled.

* * *

"Adrien...I'm still a little afraid that it's bot gone..."

"Don't worry, Mari. Let's trust Master Fu-" Adrien was cut off as he saw Marinette prevent a child who passed by them from fallimg down.

"That child was definitely not a miraculous holder," he added as a smile formed on his face.

"The spell's really gone!" Marinette beamed as her eyes lit up. She was jubliant and grinning from ear to ear. She brushed her nose on Adrien as she tiptoed, standing face to face to him.

"They'rs about to kiss!" a child teased as they pulled away, faces as red as beetroots. Marinette felt her heart pounding like a jackhammer as her face heated up.

"Back to school?" Adrien asked as he held out his hand.

"Back to school," Marinette replied as she held his hand.

* * *

"They really are made for each other," Master Fu said as he looked out the window at the two sixteen-year olds walking back to school, hand in hand before lunch started.

"Yup," Emma replied as a little grin was plastered on her face.

 _My little kitty has really grown up._

And she laughed at that thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! New chapter and last chapter for this week! Sorry for not having a flshback in this chapter as usual, I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, this is definitely not the end, and my goal for chapters...Maybe 20? 30? 40? Depends how many I can write...The next chapter will be an extra, about what Master Fu and Adrien's mother talked about before Adrien and Mari entered the room, so stay tuned. Anyways, i hope you leave your reviews and have a lovely day! See you next week!**


	8. Extra Chapter

**Hi! This chapter is very short as it is just an extra, of what Adrien's mom and Master Fu talked about before they went in. I hope you enjoy! Question! Is it okay if the next chapter features both ChloNath and Adrinette? Please answer in the reviews! Thank you and have a lovely day!**

"M-Master Fu..."

"It's been a long time, Emma," replied Master Fu as he shook her hand calmly.

"I've got something to tell you...I-Its kinda important, involving the whole of Paris..."

"Hm? Oh! Where are my manners? Would you like some tea?"

"Oh...Thank you...About that thing-"

"Cat Noir is your son."

"U-Um...I already knew that..."

"Ladybug and Cat Noir are a couple now?" Master Fu guessed again.

"I thought they were fighting, were they not?" asked Emma.

"I just got a news feed from Wayzz. They made up," replied Master Fu.

"Why were they fighting in the first place, Master Fu?"

"I'll try to shorten the story for you..." Master Fu said.

"Ladybug...Rejected Cat Noir...And Adrien rejected Marinette...When Cat Noir and Ladybug were trying to defeat an akuma...Ladybug wasn't paying attention...And Cat Noir was in a very bad mood...He accidentally touched her hand with his cataclysm instead of defeating the akuma..."

"How do you know all this?" asked Emma.

"Sometimes, I have my little spy here looking over those two," Master Fu said as Wayzz nodded enthusiastically.

"Adrien's grown up so much," Emma let out a giggle as she continued with what she wanted to ask Master Fu.

"Master Fu...I really need to tell you something..It's about Hawkmoth.."

"Go ahead," Master Fu nodded.

"Hawkmoth is Gabriel..." she said it fast as to get over the fact that her husband had started being Paris' villain and trying to defeat her own son and Ladybug.

"Yes...I do know that..." said Master Fu.

"He's been terrorising the city since 2015. The moment he started, I decided to give out the miraculous, so I did some tests..." said Master Fu again.

"Tests?"

"I tested a few people by falling down, or not being able to cross the road. Thr only people who helped me were a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and a boy named Adrien Agreste."

"Just like me," Emma said again.

"The thing is..." Emma trailed off as she looked down.

"I-I think I know why Hawkmoth wants their miraculouses-" she was then cut off by two teenagers barging into the room.


	9. Flufff

**Sorry for the delay! These were supposed to be released on Thursday but I forgot! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day! PS: Featured ships in the future: DJWifi & ChloNath! And also, this chapter may have a little ChloNath, cuz I need an akuma to also add in some MariChat and LadyNoir! Please forgive me but fluff comin' ahead!**

* * *

Marinette walked to school with a spring in her step. She couldn't wait to see Adrien again. She couldn't wait to break the awesome news to her best friend, although she knew that Alya'd freak out. She hastened her footsteps, lost in her thoughts as someone tapped on her shoulder on the way to school.

"Good morning," the person said as he pressed a small kiss on her cheek. It was Adrien! Marinette had a brightt infectious smile plastered on her face as she returned the words,"Good morning."

"Why are you walking to school? Don't you have your own personal limo?"

"I'm just sick of that...But I could never get sick of you, can I, Bugaboo?" Adrien grinned cheekily as he tried to kiss Mari again, before she dodged and tapped his nose with her finger.

"Not today, Kitty," she said as she giggled.

"So your dad let you come to school on your own? That's new," said Marinette.

"He didn't know, but Natalie and Gorilla cut me some slack and let me go on my own," replied the green-eyed boy.

Marinette grabbed onto his hand, face flushed red as his face turned red too, as they reached the road near their school.

"This is not possible!"

Marinette and Adrien turned around to see Chloe as they were in front of the school where they and their friends were usually at.

"Get away from him, MariTrash! You love me, right Adrikins?" Chloe asked as she fluttered her eyelashes disgustingly.

"N-No, Chloe...I-I don't feel like that towards you...I-I'm sorry..." Adrien said, finally mustering uo his courage.

"This is so not happening!" Chloe said as she stormed off. She clenched her fists as she was seething with rage.

"Girl, what is that?" Alya asked as she pointed to the two hands clasped in front of her. Marinette's face reddened as she let go of the hand immediately.

"W-We're going out now..." said Adrien as Marinette stared at him.

"Alya...Please don't-"

"OMG!" Alya exclaimed as she let out a whoop of triumph.

"Freak out..."

"Mari! You never told me!" Alya said.

"We just made up yesterday..."

"Dude, how could you not tell me?" Nino teased as he hung his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"Bleh!" the two superheroes stuck out their tongues at their best friends.

"Looks like you got the guy of your dreams, huh, Mari?" Alya smirked.

"How about you with your DJ boy?" teased Mari as Alya's face turned beetroot red.

"Let me guess...You two made up when he carried you to the nurse's office?" asked Alya, changing the subject as Mari blushed furiously.

"He carried me?!"

The scream was so loud that anyone nearby could hear.

"Yeah he did!" replied Alya as Marinette's face was flushed red.

"Yeah I did!" another voice joined in.

"Speaking of the devil," Alya smirked.

"That 'he' is me, am I right, Purrincess?" Adrien asked Marinette with a wink.

"That's so cute! He calls her Princess!" they could hear a girl from the crowd near them say.

Marinette's face was as red as a beetroot.

"Well, who knows, it may not be, Kitty," Marinette winked back at him as she mustered up her courage.

The crowd went wild once again.

"It's just our first official day of going out and you're already cheating on me, My Lady?" Adrien said dramatically as Mari let out a giggle.

"Nah, I'd never do that, Kitty," Mari said as she pressed a kiss on his cheek, before running away as she blushed non-stop.

"Hey, don't you think they remind you of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya asked Nino.

"Exactly, with the 'My Lady' ans Kitty? Well...Adrien is kinda much of a Ladybug fan," Nino said.

"Mari is a Cat Noir fan," Alya said.

"Their so meant for each other!" Alya squealed.

* * *

"Chloe?"

"W-What are you doing here?" Nathaniel asked, upon seeing Chloe, alone, burying her head in her knees as she was crying.

"W-What?" Chloe asked, looking up, before burying her head back into her knees as she realised that she had smudged makeup all over her face.

"What's wrong? Please tell me."

"You don't have to know..." Chloe sniffed.

"Tell me, or I'll hug you," Nath said as Chloe's face reddened and her eyes widened.

"W-Well...W-When I was young, m-my mother abandoned my dad and I...S-She just left like that...A-And the only person I had to let me smile was Adrien...I then vowed to never let him leave like mama did...But...B-But..." Chloe trailed off as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry I ever said mean things to you...I-I'm really sorry!" Chloe cried. Nathaniel pulled her into a hug before she knew it. Through the embrace of his hug, she finally realised her feelings. All along...She only made fun if his drawings, because she loved them, she admired him, and she thought that somehow she could co vince herself that she didn't like him. She finally realised her feelings for him.

"It's time for class, c'mon," Nath said, lending her a helping hand to get up.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully, before running into the washroom to fix all that makeup.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms Bustier," the class greeted.

"Good morning, class, today-"

"Ah!" A shrill scream reverberated in the air.

"Not again...Class, stay here, I'll go," Ms Bustier sighed, before heading out of the classroom.

"I gonna check it out," said Mari.

"Me too, stay here!" Adrien added.

"I've also noticed that they've been going out of the classroom at the same time, even before they became a couple.." said Alya to Nino, before Chloe entered the classroom, sitting at the seat next to Nath's seat instead of the one near Lila and with Sabrina.

"Tikki, spots-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" the Akuma cut Marinette off, before she could transform in a corner of the courtyard.

"Shoot." she was cornered.

"I am Heartbreak! You have stolen what's rightfully mine, Adrien Agreste. And so, you will be my first victim of heartbreak!" Heartbreak shot a beam at Marinette. Before the beam could reach her, she was swept up by a swift figure with what they called, a baton.

"I'm sorry, whatever bad name Hawkmoth gave you. First of all, Adrien Agreste doesn't belong to you, and second of all, you're not gonna lay a finger on my Princess without my permission," Cat Noir winked. Carrying Mari to an isolated corner of the school, Chat told Marinette to transform, and help him. And especially to take note of Heartbreak's beams, which could turn people into mindless zombies who followed her commands.

"Sorry yandere girl, but Adrien is too _purrfect_ for you, don't ya think so too?" Ladybug said.

"That's my Bugaboo," Cat Noir cooed.

"And Marinete Dupain-Cheng is way better than you," Ladybug said, before purifiying the Akuma. Unfortunately for Alya and any other news reporters, the place the fought in had no cameras, or people as witnesses at all. And Alya couldn't even find out where Ladybug and Cat Noir were.

"Pound it!"

"3 minutes!" Ladybug said, before turning the other direction. Cat Noir grabbed her hand as she turned back to face him.

"What are you running for, My Lady? We already know each other's identities!" Chat said as Ladybug giggled.

Chat leaned down as he gave Ladybug a peck on he lips, as Ladybug did the same.

"So meant to be..." Wayzz cooed as he watched from afar, seeing the two teenagers giggle, bright infectious smiles plastered on their faces.

 **Okay, so this chapter is way longer than usual to compensate for the delay...So in one chapter alone, there is Adrinette, a little DJWifi, ChloNath, MariChat and LadyNoir! Wow...Please leave your reviews and I hope you enjoyed it! Have a lovely day!**


	10. Kagami: Part 1

**Heyooo! A new chapter! And I have something to say. If you want to give me suggestions or comments, please go ahead! :)**

 **But please don't go overboard. I don't appreciate people using foul language on me. To the person who used the "f" word on the reviews, it's not easy writing, and if you don't try, you wouldn't know. Please stop using these kind of languages on other people. If your parents have taught you properly, you shouldn't throw away everyt** **hing they have taught you and use all this bad words on other people. Thank you.**

 **It is not that I cannnot accept the review from the uncouth Guest who has posted the mean review, but I don't appreciate it. Thank you.**

 **Anywayyyysss! A new chapter! I kinda threw away the other idea, due to unknown reasons, but I hope you like this one!Btw Mari didn't audition for the fencing class here.**

* * *

"Yeah, I'll head back now, thank you!"

A new girl from Adrien's fencing class watched over him. Kagami. As she was lost in her thoughts, she tripped on her own fencing stick and almost fell, however, a pair of warm arms caught her.

"Are you alright, Kagami?" Adrien asked. It had only been a few weeks since she got the place in the class. Since she met him. Since then, she had started having an interest in the boy. She knew very well that he had lots of friends. Taking Marinette as an example as Adrien always talked about her.

"U-Um yeah...I-I'm fine..." she stuttered, not even knowing why. Even so, Adrien had started to coach her on her Mathamatics after school. All she did in her life was practice her fencing. She was pampered with lots of things, and yet her studies weren't so good.

"W-What? M-Mama's in the hospital?!" Kagami said through the phone. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Apparently, her mother had been admitted to the hospital with a forty-degree celcius fever, she immediately ran put of the school courtyard and entered her family's limousine.

"I'll make you some chicken soup..." said Kagami as she headed out to the supermarket.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! I'm going to the grocery shop!"

"Be careful!" said Sabine as she continued taking orders from customers.

Marinette looked at her watch as she pondered...

 _Adrien hasn't been returning my texts lately...I guess he's busy..._

After all, she was still flustered by the number of times he kissed and called her Purrincess and My Lady the previous week. Starting with the Heartbreak incident. The first akuma they fought as an official couple!

As Mari stepped into the supermarket, she was greeted by the scent of fresh fruits and veggies, so as the cooling air conditioning. Also the noise of a big crowd, there must have been a promotion, as she thought.

Mari hastened her steps as she tiptoed, looking at the sign:

 **Chicken Soup! 2 for 3 dollars, and 4 for 5!**

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she grabbed two boxes and dropped them in her basket. As the crowd faded, the scene of an empty counter was very obvious. There on the floor was a girl of a larger build than hers, yet she was sitting on the floor as if she had lost a battle.

"Here! You can take one of mine!" Mari beamed at the girl. Kagami's eyes widened as her eyes lit up.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kagami said.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Marinette asked as they walked along the isles.

"I-It's actually my first time shopping on my own...I don't really know all these stuff about promotions and all..." replied Kagami.

"I see...How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," Kagami replied.

"Me too! My name's Marinette!" Marinette chirped.

"My name is Kagami. It's nice to meet you!"

"You too!"

 _Half and Hour later_

"So your parents own a bakery? That's so cool! I'll be sure to check it out."

"I look forward to seeing you!"

"And anyways, you said that you don't come here on your own often, right?" asked Marinette.

"That's right."

"Here's my number, whenever you want to go grocery shopping, just text me up and I'll help you with your shopping!" beamed the blunette.

"Really?!" asked Kagami in disbelief.

"Yupp! Definitely!"

* * *

As the night fell, Mari stared at her phone. Awaiting Adrien's messages.

 **11.38[Mari]: Heyyy Kitty! It's been a week since we talked, and our date's coming up! What time are we meeting, again?**

 **11.45[Mari]: Be sure to be there! Or I'll hunt you down myself during purrtrol! :)**

She stared a moment, before going to sleep. Little did she know that Adrien had accidentally dropped his phone in a swimming pool and had to have it fixed.

"Still no answers?" Tikki asked.

"It's okay, I'll just talk to him at school!" Marinette never let that bright infectious smile fade.

As she walked to school once again, she felt his hand taking hers once again.

"Good morning, Bugaboo!"

"Kitty!" her eyes lit up.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you...I gotta give a new student a tour so...I can't make it fir our date today...I'm sorry..."

"It's fine, but why didn't you return my texts?" asked Mari innocently.

"Eh...Well...I kinda dropped my phone in..A swimming pool..." chuckled the blonde boy as Marinette burst into laughter.

"How do you even do that?!" She laughed.

"Actually, I thought you were not returning the texts on purpose..." Marinette heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'd never do that, would I, my Bugaboo?" Adrien said as he pinched her cheeks, before cupping it.

Adrien then pressed a kiss on her lips.

Marinette's face reddened as she felt jubliant inside.

"How's fencing, anyways? I heard you have a big tournament soon," said Marinette as they walked to school hand in hand.

"Good, I've just met a new friend, who just joined our fencing class," Adrien shrugged.

"And you, My Lady?" he asked.

"I don't know, I've just made a friend from the supermarket, she had prblems shopping so I gave her my number and told her to ask for help if she needed."

"That's certainly my Purrincess!"

"Will you stop it already?" Mari giggled as she pressed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Meanwhile, Kagami took a deep breath, before stepping into her new school.


	11. Kagami: Part 2

**Heyoo! A new chapter! So this 'Kagami Arc' is based off the 'Aoi Arc' in one of my favourite mangas, ReRe Hello. I thought that it could fit in here somehow. Don't worry, I don't ship Adrien and Kagami. I hate the thought of him getting an intersst in her in season two..Sigh...Sorry if it is a little messy, though, POV-wise... It'll be over soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Be sure to leave a review and have a lovely day!**

* * *

Adrien and Marinette walked into the courtyard, not long after letting go of their hands. Chloe watched over them as she sighed.

"Actually, I don't think Adrien and I are meant for each other...Marinette really takes care of him well, and he really loves her," Chloe said to the person beside her. Surprisingly, it wasn't Sabrina. It was Nathaniel. They had been hanging out a lot for the past few weeks, after Chloe vowed to turn over a new leaf, Nathaniel had volunteered to help her with that.

"I'm glad you're changing for the better," the red-haired boy said.

"Okay, I'll get to class, you gotta get to the principal's office to pick up the student, right?" Marinette asked.

"That's during lunch, I'm just gonna go to the library for a while..."

"Oh! Right! I made these!" Marinette said as she took out a black cat and ladybug charm from her bag.

"You take this, and I'll take the cat! Like that, we have each other no matter what!" giggled Marinette as she put the ladybug in Adrien's hand and tied the cat charm on her bag. Adrien did the same.

"So cute..."

"Thank you!" Adrien said, before pecking her cheek.

"See you in class, My Lady?" asked Adrien.

"See you in class, My Kitty!" she giggled as she kissed his cheek playfully.

Adrien headed to the library to pick up some books, as he was bored to desth without his phone at home. Just then, he saw a familiar face.

"Kagami?"

"A-Adrien?" the girl replied.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"O-Oh...I-I'm enrolling into this school..." she stuttered.

"That's so cool! Could you possibly be the student I'm giving a tour to later?" asked Adrien as Kagami's face reddened as she was squealing inside.

"I-I don't know..."

"Okay then, see you around!" Adrien said as he picked up the books he was planning to borrow and headed for the borrowing counters. Kagami stared at him, much like any girl would.

"Adrien Agreste? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Kagami could easily overhear girls gossiping from behind the library.

"But I heard that they've broken up, haven't they?" one of the girls said. Kagami was engrossed in curiosity to find out who was dating Adrien. However, she just stepped out of the library and headed straight for the principal's office.

'Mr Damocles' the sign on the door read.

Kagami knocked on the door as she heard a 'Please enter' from the principal.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Kagami."

"You too, Mr Damocles."

"For the time being, you may roam around the school. Get used to the atmosphere. You may return here at noon for a real tour."

"T-Thank you.." Kagami said, before excusing herself out of the principal's office. She roamed freely around the school, the canteen, courtyard, library, sports hall. She stared in awe at the sports hall they had. It was twice the size of the one in her previous school, especially because her previous school was a prestigious school for selected pupils.

Marinette pondered for a second. If it were only a few minutes ago, a girl who walked past her had the same hairstyle, colour as Kagami, the girl she met at the supermarket.

"Nah...She's probably in some prestigious academy," she said.

"Ring..."

"Class dismissed. See you after lunch," Ms Bustier said as the students got up. Hearing the sound of chairs dragging, Kagami could tell that it was probably lunch as she headed back to the principal's office.

"Anything bothering you, Purrincess?" Adrien asked as he walked beside Marinette.

"Nah, I was just thinking that I saw someone familiar," said the blunette.

"Childhood friend?"

"Nah," replied Marinette without hesitation.

"Middle school friend?"

"Nah..." replied Marinette again.

"Ex-"

"You're my first boyfriend, Kitty," she said as she playfully flicked his forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he chuckled.

"I just saw that girl that I met in the supermarket," said Marinette.

"Gurl, see you in the canteen?" Alya's voice echoed from across the hallway.

"Yup!" Marinette replied.

"Cool! I just saw the new friend I made in fencing class," said Adrien.

"Hey, don't you have a school tour to do?" asked Marinette.

"Shoot, almost thought I could get outta it...Bugaboo caught me again..." said Adrien.

"Go," Mari giggled.

"You go first," said Adrien.

"Go, Kitty," said Marinette blushing.

"No, you go first," Adrien said smiling.

"No, go first!" giggled Marinette.

"No, you go first!" Adrien burst into laughter as he playfully pulled her into a hug.

"Go first, Kitty!" Mari's face reddened as she giggled. She pressed a kiss on his cheek, before mouthing the words 'go' again.

"Fine..."

* * *

"You may come in," the principal said as Adrien entered the office to see two girls sitting on the opposite side of Mr Damocle's table. Adrien smiled upon seeing a familar face. Kagami's face reddened as she was squealing inside.

"A-Ahem...So this is the courtyard, where we mostly ahng out during lunch, our break, or when we get punished for cleaning."

"Hey, isn't this guy cute?" the girl beside Kagami asked her.

"Y-Yeah.."

"Tough luck, though, I heard that he has a girlfriend in the same class," said the girl as Kagami's smile faded.

"Didn't they break up?"

"No," whispered the girl.

* * *

"So...You're going to be in class..?"

"Class 5..." said Kagami as they talked after the after school tour.

"What's that on your bag?" Kagami pointed at the ladybug charm on his bag.

"Oh, my girlfriend made it, it's kinda a couple charm," he said, smiling.

"Oh..." Kagami started to hang her head low.

"We haven't been spending time together lately. I've got shoots, and she's gotta help out at her parent's bakery."

 _I'd definitely make time for you..._

"Her parent's own a bakery?" asked Kagami.

"Yeah," Adrien replied. Kagami pondered for a moment. She thought,'Doesn't Marinette's family own a bakery too?'

Kagami pondered even deeper.

 _Why am I even caring? It's not like I'm his girlfriend..._

 _But maybe he'll turn my way and notice me._

 _His girlfriend puts her family's bakery over him? I'd never do that..._

 _But..._

 _I'd definitely love him more that his girlfriend does._

 _Maybe he'll wake up and notice me..._

 **Leave your reviews! :)**


	12. AN NOT A CHAPTER

**Heyooo everyonee! Sorry for not updating for so long...Just a heads up of the dates I'd be updating this story... Not to mention of the news of (Shinee) Jonghyun's death...Was a big fan of him...:( And school's starting soon! So the dates are:**

 **Chapter 10: 23rd Dec 2017**

 **Chapter 11: 26th Dec 2017**

 **The rest TBA. May have a hiatus when the new sch year starts!**

 **Thanks for reading ~ω~**


	13. AN: REMAKE!

heeyyy everyone!! It's been such a long time since I updated, middle school life is harrdd, •~• anywayss, i'm remaking my story, Of Hurt Bugs and Guilty Cats!! I hope you like it!! Have a lovely day~


End file.
